dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Katma Tui (New Earth)
Real Name: Katma Tui Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Green Lantern of Sector 1417 Legal Status: Citizen of Korugar Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Green Lantern Corps Base of Operations: The Headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth in Los Angeles, California Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Korugar Place of Death: Place of death unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Green Lantern Vol. 2 #30 (July 1964) Final Appearance: Final appearance unknown History Katma Tui hailed from the planet Korugar, in the area of space designated Sector 1417 by the Guardians of the Universe, the extraterrestrials from the planet Oa who oversaw and administrated the Green Lantern Corps. Korugar was also the home planet of the renegade former Green Lantern Sinestro, who used his Green Lantern powers to enslave his planet, and rule over them as a tyrant, unbeknownst to his Guardian superiors. Tui eventually led a rebellion against Sinestro, and even testified against him before the Guardians, who imprisoned Sinestro in the antimatter universe, on the planet Qward. Green Lantern Tomar-Re nominated Tui as Sinestro’s replacement as Green Lantern of Sector 1417, and Tui accepted. The people of Korugar, however, came to view the Green Lantern symbol as one of oppression and pain, and saw Tui as a monster for joining them. Tui was known among her people as “Katma Tui the Lost.” In her first mission, which occurred during her probationary period as a Lantern, Tui and Korugaran scientist Imi Kahn destroyed a giant space amoeba creature that threatened Korugar. Tui and Kahn fell in love, and Tui decided to leave the Corps, though Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth, used a ruse in order to persuade her not to. Tui went on to become an exemplary Green Lantern on a number of adventures, including a prison breakout on the Guardians’ prison planet, her struggle against the telepathic influence of the alien Ffa’rzz the Mocker, her kidnapping by a group of terrorists who mistook her for Hal Jordan’s love Carol Ferris, the war against Krona, Nekron, the Weaponers of Qward, and the Anti-Green Lantern Corps, her search for a Green Lantern for the area of space known as the Obsidian Deeps, her encounter with Rot Lop Fan, who would eventually fill that role, the defeat of the extra-dimensional entity known as Maaldor, who had cut off the Lanterns from the Main Battery on Oa that powered them, the battle against the Anti-Monitor, subsequent conflicts with Sinestro, etc. When Hal Jordan resigned from the Corps for Carol Ferris, Tui was infuriated, given that Jordan had persuaded her to give up Imi Kahn for the Corps. When John Stewart initially turned down the offer of replacing Jordan as Green Lantern of Earth, Tui, projecting her anger towards Jordan upon Stewart, dismissed him as a coward, which provoked Stewart into changing his mind. Tui would eventually train him, and work closely with him on a number of missions. The two would eventually fall in love, and they married. Death Katma Tui was murdered by the villain Star Sapphire. Sapphire attacked an unpowered Katma at home, and murdered her in the kitchen by slicing her to death. She did this simply to prove a point to Hal Jordan. Resurrection John Stewart forged the Mosaic into a new society and eventually ascended to become the first mortal Guardian of the Universe, known as The Master Builder. As his reward for this new level of awareness, John was reunited with his late wife, Katma Tui. However, tragedy struck once again and Hal Jordan, possessed by Parallax, destroyed both the Guardians and the Central Power Battery, robbing John of his newfound powers and his resurrected wife. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black Skin: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Green Lantern Power Battery. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Green Lantern Ring. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * Katma Tui at Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Korugarans Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Married Characters Category:Modern Category:Red Skin